A Threat Answered
by night enchantress
Summary: AU! seven teenagers are sent to a house to become perfect little angels. Same old story, someone trying to change them. What they didn't realize was that they would get a family. Now, they realie they will do anything to peotect that. No matter what.
1. Prologue

The cars arrived one by one at the ranch. Six delinquents. Six criminals. Six teenagers all with troubled pasts. The man and woman taking them in were said to be crazy for doing this. Everyone thought so but boy were they wrong. Dead wrong.

Ichigo Kurosaki was the first to arrive. The orange haired boy had a record of getting into fights at school and usually sending his opponents to the hospital. Everyone gave him crap because of his hair and his smarts. He was strong but it was either everyday or every other day he was in the principal's office for one fight or another.

Next was Rukia Kuchiki. The small petite girl with raven hair and violet eyes. She was polite. Very polite and noble. Though she may not seem like it she was a runaway. She had been tired of living in her adoptive brother's shadow. So she took every chance she could get o escape thee claustrophobic shadow. And I mean every chance. She one even went so far as to involve the police on one of her escapes.

Rangiku Matsumoto was next. An older girl with big boobs and an alcoholic mother. Rangiku was a to the side prostitute. She worked wherever she could. No matter how shady the area she always kept her shoulders held high.

Renji Abarai was next. A strong boy with tattoos covering his forehead, his chest, stomach, and arms. Renji was being convicted of grand theft auto. No one had any idea that he stole the cars to pay for his school books so he could get a good job and not get ousted of his apartment by his older, hateful sister. His sister was usually either getting drunk, getting high, having sex with her deadbeat boyfriend who lived with them, or all three at the once.

Ember Italli was a small girl but had fierce green eyes. A cop actually had top bring her in in hand cuffs. The reason for this was the cop was so scared that she might do a back flip and nearly take his head off. Ember wasn't an out of control acrobat no she was a street fighter. She was a familiar acquaintance of Ichigo in the corner. Ember had witnessed the murder of her family. Now she was a rebel against the very system her family had died under.

Ikkaku Madarame was the last to arrive. He was a young man with a bald head and purple tattoos on the corner of his eyes. Another man accompanied him, Yumichika Ayasegawa. These two were inseparable. They were in for a string of robberies they had committed to keep themselves and their friends fed. Yumichika wasn't convicted of anything but he chose to stay by his friend's side no matter. So in return he was treated as a guest instead of a delinquent.

Six teenagers with nothing in common except the law they were in trouble with. Six teenagers all the same age but with knowledge way beyond their years. Urahahra and Yorouichi watched as the young people were escorted inside by police officers. "I think they'll do don't you think" Yorouichi said with a smile. Kiskue Urahahra nodded "Yep they'll do" he replied.


	2. Chapter 2AN

**Oh My God Guys! I am so sorry I even had to post this I totally forgot about the author's note at the top of chapter one! Ok so please review and anyone who does will get a preview to the next chapter but please you need to keep reviewing! Also I would like critical suggestions but please do not flame or say mean thing because that will make me cry. Alright now as I forgot to say before I do not own Bleach or any of it's character's because if I did I would so kidnap Renji and tap that shit all night long! YEAH!!!! Thank you guys I love you all! **


	3. Wlcome To The Ranch

Ello loves! How are you this fine day? Well, I'm happy to see you all again. Well, not actually see you but you get the point. I can not wait to get started on this story. For all of you who read Black With A Hint Of Red I thank you from the bottom of my heart and I hope you all will like this story as much as that. Also, some chapters may be rated K+ or T, but that's for later. I'll make sure to give you all a head's up though.

Alright then, let's get this show on the road! On the first chapter of A Threat Answered!!!

P.S. I do no own the anime Bleach or any of it's characters. Exits are to the left and right of the theater. Thank you for your time and attention.

* * *

_**Oh and this entire story is dedicated to my very good friend, Jennifer. Without her help this story wouldn't even be up right now! **_Ichigo walked into the empty living room and glanced around. Inside the room were two large couches sitting opposite each other against different walls, a large stone fireplace, a recliner and two other chairs placed sparsely around the room.

"Have a seat. The others should be here soon. Luggage is here somewhere," the cop that had escorted him inside explained gruffly while using both hands to adjust his belt. Ichigo turned and threw the officer a cold glance the shrugged. He did as he was told as went to sit on one of the large couches.

Once he was seated, the policeman sat for a few minutes in uncomfortable silence, all the while making sure Ichigo didn't try anything like escape. After a few minutes of standing and twiddling his thumbs, the officer became bored and strode out, his heavy work boots thudding softly as he walked back down the carpeted hallway.

"Thought he would never leave," Ichigo muttered to himself as he relaxed back into the plushy couch and closed his eyes. After a moment of silent solitude, Ichigo heard a set of footsteps coming back down the hallway where the cop from earlier disappeared to.

"Does he really think I'm going to try to do something with him standing outside the door?" Ichigo thought angrily to himself. Nonetheless, Ichigo opened his eyes as the footsteps rounded the corner of the door. But instead of the police officer standing in the doorway there was a boy about Ichigo's age.

The mystery teenager had dark red hair pulled back into a spiky ponytail with a white headband to keep his hair in place. Underneath the white cloth, Ichigo could see some tattoos peeking out from underneath. The same type of tattoos also snaked up the boy's neck. He was dressed in a baggy black tee shirt and black pants.

The two teenage boys stared at each other for a moment or two, then the red haired boy raised his hand in greeting. "Yo," was all he said in a deep voice.

Ichigo nodded his head and 'Red' walked inside the room a plopped down on the other couch. Then a silence washed over them. That is until an another sound pair of footsteps sounded in the hall.

Both of the boy's heads snapped up to the doorway as two girls walked in. The first girl was a busty blonde with a white button up blouse that was buttoned to where her boobs were about to fall out. Her skirt wasn't much better since it came to her mid thigh and became even shorter as she leaned against the doorway. Her long hair fell to her mid back and had a slight curl to it.

The other girl was very short compared to the blonde at her side and to the other teenagers in the room. She had short black hair that framed her face, but one long rebellious strand of her bangs fell between her eyes and rested gracefully across her face, giving her an air of mystery. Her attire was very modest, almost church clothes compared to the blonde's attire, what with a knee length purple skirt and a cream colored blouse. The petite girl turned her face away and down toward the floor, as if she wasn't really concerned with anyone or anything.

The blonde girl grinned mischievously at the two boys. "Hi, boys! How's it going?" she quirked. The two boys sat completely still ans just gazed at the girl who had spoken, as if she were speaking a foreign language.

The busty blonde frowned a little, "What's wrong? Cat got your tongues?" she asked. And yet again she was met with silence. The girl sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "Jeez, is everyone so quiet here? This one hasn't said a word at all," the blonde said, gesturing to the petite girl.

The smaller girl looked up for a moment and her gaze slid across the room. Finally, it stopped briefly on the red haired boy. Her eyes widened a smidge and her face turned to that of surprise, but then her wall was back up and her whole appearance went back to impassive. She stepped forward and moved over to sit down next to the red haired boy. She looked up and gave him a small smile, then turned her attention back to the floor.

The blonde stood in the doorway looking confused, but not hurt. She shrugged her shoulders again and made her way over to one of the plush chairs in the room. As she sat, another voice boomed from the entry way.

"Where's the party?" the voice called.

The group in the living room turned and saw a boy with a bald head saunter into the room. He had purple tattoos in the corners of his eyes and his clothes looked like he had slept in them. Standing behind him was another boy with long hair that framed his face and came to his jaw. He was slightly smirking, but other than that there was no emotion etched on his face. Like the other boy his clothes also looked as if he had slept in them.

The two stood stock still as a grin spread over the face of the bald headed one. "Did someone die?" he questioned loudly, and received only silence as his answer. Baldy frowned, "Well someone say something! What's going on here?" he boomed.

On the couch, a nerve twitched on Ichigo's head. "Shut up already! We don't know what's going on. If we did we wouldn't be sitting here would we?" Ichigo blurted out angrily.

The others looked up at him, startled. All except the bald new comer who just grinned. "Well, looks like we have **someone** with spirit," he commented then fell silent. He moved over to the recliner and sat down heavily. His companion followed his example and sat down in the other plushy chair beside the recliner.

After a few more minutes of tense silence there came the sound of more footsteps.

"How may people are coming?" the red haired boy asked mostly to himself since no one answered him.

A moment later a scrawny looking cop appeared holding a girl with red ponytail in handcuffs. The girl was smirking at the uncomfortable tension that seeped from the man behind her, while the man was close to breaking out in a cold sweat.

The girl sighed for effect, "Alright then, Carl, I'm inside just like you wanted, now will you hurry up and take these ridiculous things off. They're starting to chaff," she said to her guard in a sweet tone of voice. When she had started speaking the small officer had jumped almost out of his skin.

"Y-yes, Ma'am," he stuttered as he fumbled for they keys that would unlock the cuffs. Finally, he managed to unlock the binds from her wrists. The girl brought her wrists around to her front where rubbed the abused flesh with her hands.

She turned to the cop with a fake sincere smile, "You can go. There's non much damage I can do in here," she informed him. The man nodded nervously and turned and hurried out the door. "Bye now!" the girl called after him and waving slightly.

She turned back around in her pair of black skinny jeans and blue tee shirt. She reached up to the neat ponytail resting on her head and pulled it out of its restraints thus revealing a head full of thick, waist length hair. "Well, that was fun," she commented mostly to herself.

On spying the orange haired boy on the couch she turned to face him. "Yo, Kurosaki. Long time no see," she greeted grinning a feline-like smile.

Ichigo gave her a rare smirk, "Sup, Italli?" he replied.

The red haired girl shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Oh you know. Same old, same old," she answered, striding forward toward the fireplace and perching herself against its cool stone surface.

Before anyone could say anything else a man and a woman appeared in the door way. Ichigo glanced toward the slightly concealed window across from him and witnessed all of the police enforcements leaving the premises. Looking back, he finally got a good look at the pair who had entered.

The man had fair skin and shaggily groomed blonde hair. He was dressed in a pair of khaki pants and a dark green button up shirt. He looked quite dressy and the teenagers would have taken him for a fancy lawyer, had it not been for the green and white stripped hat perched on his head where none of them could see his eyes clearly.

At his side was a dark skinned woman with purplish black hair. Her chocolate brown eyes scanned over the teenagers like a cat's. Her thin body was fitted with a pair of black slacks and an orange sweater.

"Hello," the man greeted them warmly, "my name is Kiskue Urahara. And this is my wife Yorouichi. Welcome to Urahara Ranch!" he declared.

The group of teenagers stared at him in silence. After a moment, the man, Kiskue, began to speak again.

"It has come to our knowledge that you all are, in one case or another, in trouble with the law. May it be a case of grand theft auto or a small case of a runaway.

'Now, other people by now may have told you that because of those decisions you've made that you're either going straight to hell, straight to jail, or both. But I'm going to say this once and only once so pay attention. We do not care about what you've done. If we didn't think there was any hope for you then you wouldn't be here, understand?

For a long time now we've been trying to have children of our own, but we have not succeeded. So we decided since when we were young and no one would give us a chance, that we would help the next generation with that very problem," Kiskue paused for a moment to let the message in his words take effect.

Around him, all the teenagers in the room looked at him in surprise. He could tell from their looks that none of them had heard this from anyone before. Before anyone could begin asking questions Kiskue continued on with his speech.

"For the remainder of your stay, you will go to school here in town, help out around the ranch, and most of all be teenagers. From what we can tell you all have had the weight of your worlds pushed upon your shoulders too soon. You all deserve the right to be kids for once in your lives and have fun. So, as I say now, Welcome home," he finished.

The awestruck teenager stared at him in shocked silence. That is until Baldy spoke, "Wait, school?"

"Help out?" the blonde girl asked.

"Ranch?" the red haired girl added.

Kiskue smirked a little then glance quickly at his wife. "Yes, yes, and yes," he replied answering all of their questions in order. He looked up at the red haired girl, "Do you remember seeing the scenery when you were in the car?" he questioned.

The girl raised an eyebrow at Kiskue. "No, but I do remember being handcuffed and thrown into the middle seat of the car. Besides, it wouldn't have done any good if I could see. The windows were tinted from the inside, so I couldn't see out even if I tried," she retorted.

"Very good….observant," he commented. The room fell silent as the other teenagers thought of their own transportations to the ranch. And they were all identical to the one the girl had described.

Suddenly, Kiskue clapped his hands together for attention. "Alright, now that we are all briefed on the situation we can start getting to know each other. So let's go around the room and say your names and something you like to do in your free time. Let's start with you. With the orange hair," Kiskue announced, looking at Ichigo.

Ichigo's head shot up as he heard his description being announced. He stared at Kiskue fro a moment then shrugged.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and I guess I like to skateboard in my free time," he said briefly then fell silent again.

Kiskue clapped, "Excellent! Now you," he said to the petite girl on the opposite couch.

A slight blush passed over the girl's cheeks, "I'm Rukia Kuchiki and I like to…uh, draw," she answered. Kiskue smiled at her then nodded toward the red haired boy seated beside her.

"Yo, I'm Renji Abarai. In my free time, I guess I like to draw as well," he answered. Kiskue nodded his approval, then was about to call to the blonde girl but the boy in the recliner stood up abruptly.

"I am Ikkaku Madarame! I am age seventeen and I love to fight!" he nearly screamed. The entire room lapsed into a deafening silence. Ikkaku jerked his thumb at his companion and told him to stand as well.

The long haired boy sighed, but did as he was told. He stood as flipped his hair with his hand, "Hello, I am Yumichika Ayasegawa and I love mirrors," he retorted nonchalantly then reseated himself comfortable back into his chair.

Again the pair was met with and awkward silence from the rest of the group. "Uh, alright then," Kiskue said, eyes the two males warily. Slowly, he turned his head to blonde in the chair, "Ok, how about you?"

The girl grinned wildly, "I'm Rangiku Matsumoto and I love to take pictures!" she responded in a bubbly voice.

"Ok, not bad. Now you," Kiskue said, turning to the red haired girl perched by the fire place. The girl smirked and stretched her arms out in front of her, giving her the appearance of a large cat.

"I'm Ember Italli," she began, "I turned seventeen about six months ago and I guess my favorite thing to do is play my guitar," she answered.

Kiskue beamed at everyone in the room, "Well, now that we all are acquainted , let's get you all settled!" he mused as he and Yorouichi led the group out of the living room and into the hallway. The teenagers stood and reluctantly followed behind their new "parents".

The group of adolescents stopped in the dark hallway that looked like it could go on for miles and they had lost sight of Kiskue and your chi.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head in a confused manner, "Are we supposed to stand here?" he inquired.

"Come one, now! Don't be shy!" Kiskue's voice drifted back to them from the darkness.

Ember shrugged, "Guess not," she answered Ichigo as she stepped first into the darkness. The rest of the gang followed closely behind her as the embarked down the dark tunnel.

* * *

O my gosh, what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Please tell me and if you review you get a preview to the next chapter. H and no one forget that the chapter may get a bit more mature so it might not be a good idea for immature minors because of the language and some lemon. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did! Bye now!!!


	4. Suitcases and many doors

I hope you all like the last chapter because her goes this one. I do not own Bleach or any of it's character's though I really wish I did because hey, Renji is a major hottie!

As the group traveled down the hallway, a light appeared in front of them. As they approached the mysterious source of light, they could tell it was a doorway. Stepping through it, they found themselves in a lavish kitchen. The counter tops were made from a black shiny stone and all of the appliances in the room were made of stainless steel. In the very center of the room was an island with a glassy looking surface, along with nine tall chairs surrounding it. The entire floor was made of an expensive looking tile.

Standing in the middle of the cavernous room was Kiskue and Yorouichi. "Welcome to the rest of the house!" Kiskue announced, his voice echoing off the walls in the large room, his smile never fading. He gestured around the outer rim of the room, where there were six doors. As he pointed to each door, he told them where each door led.

"That door leads to the T.V Room. Next, is the Game Room. In the corner are the stairs that will take you to where your bedrooms are located. Over there, is the Gym. Next to that is the backdoor to the outside. And last but not least, the far door is mine and Yorouichi's wing of the house. Just stay away from that door," Kiskue informed them.

Beside him, Yorouichi looked at the watch on her left wrist, "Well, it's almost eight o'clock. You all better get upstairs and unpack, you may not get much of a chance in the next few days. We took the liberty of already putting you in rooms. Your belongings are already inside said rooms. The rooms are a bit…bland, but we will go furniture shopping tomorrow. Also the bathroom is at the end of the hallway. Goodnight, everyone," she finished already turning.

The group mumbled their goodnights as the couple disappeared behind the heavy wooden door that lead to their wing.

"Well, that wasn't weird," Ikkaku muttered under his breath.

"I guess we should get going," Renji said aloud. Everyone nodded and they all started up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs they all stopped and stared. They had come to a narrow hallway with seven doors leading down it. Three doors were on the left side of the hall and three more mirrored them, and at the end of the hallway was a lone doorway which everyone assumed was the bathroom.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head confused, "Umm..how do we know which room is ours?" he asked aloud.

Everyone looked just as confused for a moment until Rangiku spoke up, "Yorouichi said our belongings were inside our rooms so I guess we should start with that."

Yumichika walked to the first door on the left and peeked in. "Ikkaku I think this is our room. Goodnight everyone!" he said brightly and then disappeared through the door. Ikkaku muttered a good night then disappeared inside and shut the door behind him. Everyone else stared after them for a few moments.

"They're sharing a room?" Ember asked in a confused tone.

Renji recovered first and shrugged then went to the room across the hall and opened it.

"This one has light purple bags?" Renji asked as he stared at the neat pile of suitcases in the middle of the room.

"Oh! That's me!" Rangiku said energetically, "Good night!" she said then blew a kiss to the remaining four and disappeared into the room.

They all just shrugged at each other then moved down the hall and Ichigo opened the door that was next to Rangiku's. "Ok, who has red and black bags?" he asked as he turned toward the group.

"I do!" both Renji and Ember said at the same time. The pair looked at each other quizzically. Then Ember turned to Ichigo.

"Wait, do they have a red stripes on them?" she questioned.

Ichigo turned back and looked back at the bags, "Yep," he answered her as he turned out of the room and stepped out of the way.

Ember laughed softly, "Yeah those are mine. Night you guys," she answered as she walked in and shut the door.

Renji stared after her for a moment until Rukia got his attention. "Renji, I think these are yours" she told him as she moved away from the door that she had opened behind the group.

Renji peeked over her head then nodded. "Thanks Rukia," he said and placed a hand on her head and slid past her into the room. "Later you guys, " he called over his shoulder as he walked inside.

Ichigo and Rukia looked after him for a moment then decided silently to move one down the hall.

"So..uh, you and…Renji know each other?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia nodded silently, "Yes, before I was adopted and moved we were best friends. I haven't seen him in ten years," she stated calmly.

"Wow," was all Ichigo said as they stopped at the last two doors.

Rukia looked up at the spiky orange haired boy, "And Ember? Have you two been friends long?" she asked innocently.

Ichigo shook his head and shrugged, "Yes and no. We went to the same school for awhile but rarely talked until about three years ago. She transferred or dropped or something but I would see her a lot when I went into town. I don't know a lot about her, just that she used to fight a lot. Not sure about now," he explained. Rukia nodded and they were silent again.

"Well, goodnight then Ichigo," Rukia bade him as she walked into the last door to the right. She had already figured out that all the girls were in one side while the boys were on the opposite.

"Night," Ichigo mumbled after her then he did the same and retired to his room.

After about fifteen minutes the entire floor fell completely silent.

Yorouichi looked at her husband as she leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom. "sounds like they are finally asleep," she commented.

Kisuke flopped down on his back the bed, "Finally," he muttered.

Yorouichi chuckled softly, "Not exactly the pitter patter of little feet is it?" she asked jokingly.

Kisuke propped himself up on his elbows to look at his wife. "More like the stomping of stampeding elephants," he mused, "but they are teenagers. I guess we can't ask too much of them."

Yorouichi's cat like eyes remained on her husband, "You know what that means don't you?" she questioned, a smirk on her face.

Grinning Kisuke answered her, "Yeah, we're in for hell."

Oh my goodness! I am so sorry it has taken me this long to get this up you guys! I just got a new job and school just let out and it has been extremely hectic and I am so sorry! I am going to try and get the next one typed and posted as soon as I can! Thank you everyone! You guys are awesome!


End file.
